kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kate Winters - Uninitiated
Name: Kate Winters Gender: Female Age: 14 Type of Magician(options): Animal Charming, Nercromancy, or Combat Path of the Gods: Resheph (for Animal Charming) , Anubis (for Nercromancy), Bast (for Combat) Blood of the Pharaohs: Narmer Parents: Diara Winters (Master Animal Charmer) and Justin Winters (Mortal - Detective - disappeared) Appearance: Kate has long apple-red hair with long bangs and dark brown eyes. She has lightly tanned skin. She sometimes wears jewelry but, only if she has too. She wears any t-shirt and black cargo pants or skinny jeans with her black hightops. She will never wears pink or skirts. If she has to she will wear a dress. Personality: kate is a kind, loving, and trustworthy kid. Kate mostly acts her age but, she loves playing panks and joking around. But, Kate can be serious if she needs or has too. Kate speaks Latin and English but, also knows Greek, Arabic, and Persian. If her friends get in fights she always ends the fight. She is mostly never stubborn but she is very good at being stubborn. In the end she always helps her friends. Weapons: a silver wand with black designs and jewels and a small black whistle made by her mother that can called any animal when she thinks of it. History: Kate was born and raised in Rome, Italy with her parents, Diara and Justin. They were mostly a perfect family, execpt that Diara was a magician. When Kate was born, Diara knew that she was a magician but, didn't tell Justin. Everyday, Justin would go to work and while he was gone Diara trained Kate in magic. When, Justin was home he would tell Kate stories of when he was a detective in the US. He would also teach her how to solve crimes. She always listened to her father. When she was five, Diara had to go back to the First Nome foor a few months. So Justin would take Kate with him to work. After a while Kate figured out how Justin's job worked so when ever he was on a phone call. Kate would slip in, and study the file. When Diara returned from the First Nome, Justin was kiddnapped by rebel magicians. Kate used to comfort her mother. As Kate turned eight, Diara sent her to a privite school near downtown. Kate would walk fourteen blocks to get to school. Afterwards she would hang out with her friends until dark. Kate would then go home, do her homework and then go to bed. Kate isn't the best student. The best she got was an B+. On weekends she would go be a secret detective for the nearby streets. She did that until she turned thirteen. On her fourteenth birthday, Diara brought her to the First Nome to continue her training. Justin is still missing. Kate will be going on a mission to find him. ShadowGoddess 08:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) First, how did Justin disappear? Did he leave? Was he kidnapped? Second, she solved the case for him? How is it that that works? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 17:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) fixed it Every New Journey Begins with the First Step~ Shadow 18:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It's better, but who was Justin kidnapped by? And, if he doesn't seem to come back, what happened to him? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 16:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Changed it Every New Journey Begins with the First Step~ Shadow 18:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Approved. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 01:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC)